Listen to your Heart
by WillowDarling
Summary: Its years later and Alice feels a loss in her life. Landing herself back into Wonderland, she is faced with another mess of troubles. With a few maturity adjustments and a new set of plot twists, will Alice finally find what she has been missing? AxH
1. Chapter 1

Summary: its years later and Alice feels a pain of loss in her life. Seeking unceremoniously for a way back to Wonderland, Alice lands herself back into a heap of trouble. With a few adjustments in character maturity and a new set of plot twists, will Alice finally find herself? AxH

Authors Note:

Hello! After watching Tim burton's Alice in Wonderland last night I have come to the conclusion that I must help build a fan section for our new (yet not so new) sprouting couple, Alice and Hatter.

My theory was, that, if I start giving what the fans want and desire…maybe others will too so that I can swoon as well. It's good to see oneshots have been popping up since the movies release though. Yay for fandoms and yay for AlicexHatter.

So I hope you enjoy. I am slowly planning a nice juicy plot for this one. So no it isn't a oneshot.

Tell me what you think!

P.S. I don't own Wonderland or any of the inhabitance…unfortunately.

Please enjoy…and comment please!

* * *

Chapter 1: Six Impossible Things

They were always the same things.

"_Animals that can talk. "_

Always the same six impossible things before breakfast.

"_Flowers that can sing."_

Which had always reminded Alice of the same extraordinary dreams.

"_I have slayed a Jabberwocky."_

Of the same wondrous place.

"_Caterpillars give good advice."_

Where the same memory of a certain mad hatter stained her cheeks.

"_Mad hatters enjoy tea."_

Only to remember the same bitter regret.

"_I can never go back…." _

It was a foul taste that left Alice in a dejected state for a well part of her mornings. She had traveled at sea for weeks, pioneered her way through various countries for months, dinned with kings and queens for days…and all that she had to show for it was a restless heart and a lonely cottage filled with priceless relics.

Adventure within the world, the young female realized, was only half as exciting as it should have been— even less as the years rolled by.

Granted, Alice was grateful for the opportunities that were given to her. Being the apprentice of Lord Ascot and being able to bring her father's dream to life…was a very gratifying experience. But the female had always thought back to Wonderland and realized that that was the truest adventure of any life time.

And she was just lucky enough to do it twice.

It was a devastating revelation that left her heart broken. She knew that she wouldn't have grown properly if she did not go back to reality and face the trials of life…but she also knew that she left a large part of herself back with the inhabitance of her beloved Wonderland.

Sometimes, when others thought she was not paying attention, they would stare at her with a sort of sympathetic pity in their eyes. Like somehow they knew the secret she kept hidden deep within her that caused her to struggle through a normal mundane life. It was almost touching, really. But any thoughts of even daring to utter a word of Wonderland were snuffed out quickly with apprehension. They would surely think her mad for such talk. This, in all honesty, wasn't particularly a ghastly crime in her mind but knew that an asylum would not exactly be on the top of her list as a suitable living facility.

And so Alice kept her most prized secret to herself, which caused a wall between her and any other who sought to draw closer.

The champion of Wonderland was lonelier than she had ever felt in her entire existence…

"Oh Hatter…" Soft crystal blue eyes stared out into sunset skies and wondered how much more breathtaking a Wonderland sunset could possibly be to this. She surmised quite a bit. "I hope you are doing well…I miss you all to the point that it is almost too much to bear. What a foolish girl I have been…"

She had taken up to talking to the air as if her closest friend was sitting quietly besides her. It was a recent habit that she had so easily acquired when in the privacy of her own rooms. The warmth from such antics, however alone she may have seemed to be, drove her to continue the habitual evening conversations.

"Something seems wrong as of late," she continued onward in hushed tone, "…but perhaps it is only apprehension for my birthday party tomorrow…I cannot believe it's already been four years. Can you believe that Lord Ascot actually planned all this? Well…mummy says he did but how can you truly leave a man on his own when he is completely out of his element?" She actually gave a bit of a giggle at the thought before sobering with a strained look. "I'll be going back again… where my adventures started a second time in your world." She leaned her chin to the palm of her hand and closed her eyes. She took in the summer night air and breathed out a slow and unsteady sigh. "Will this finally be my breaking point, I wonder…"


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Its years later and Alice feels a pain of loss in her life. Seeking unceremoniously for a way back to Wonderland, Alice lands herself back into a heap of trouble. With a few adjustments in character maturity and a new set of plot twists, will Alice finally find herself? AxH

AUTHORS NOTE: WOW! I woke up this morning and had over 100 alerts were in my emails inbox! Thank you all so much for either commenting or favoriting my work, it really makes my day! There's so many of you that it would be literally impossible for me to get you all down for recognition; so I would like to formally thank you whole heartedly with a giant internet hug!

I hope you continue to enjoy the story….as the plot continues to thicken…

This isn't a oneshot.

Tell me what you think!

P.S. I don't own Wonderland or any of the inhabitance…unfortunately.

P.S.S. This fanfic is dedicated to my niece, Cara…because she's the only one I know that will understand and encourage my dedication to this couple.

She's also quite wonderfully insane. My hat tips off to you!

COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED AND VERY MUCH WELCOME! 333

…

Chapter 2: It Was Bound To Happen Sooner Or Later…

"Come Come, Alice. Why are you dawdling so?"

The young woman stepped very slowly from the horse drawn carriage to view the all too familiar party arrangement out upon the lawn of Lord Ascot's estate. Only this time it wasn't for a secret wedding proposal…it was for her twenty-third birthday.

At least that was one minor comfort to her agitated mind. Alice's eyes flickered towards the massive hedge maze with apprehension, all the while keeping a confident façade.

"Mummy, it shall be fine." She mustered her most convincing smile. "We can afford to be fashionably late this time. It is my party after all, is it not?" She drew forward, her play dresses long replaced with ravishing silks and exquisite patterns from the eastern countries. Her hair had been tied and bound into a loose bun— stray ringlets framing her porcelain features.

"But, Lord Ascot…"

"…will understand." she finished while linking arms with her mother and pushing forward, "You act as though he and I barely know one another. When, in fact, he may be one of the only people on this green earth that knows me the best."

"You are right, my darling." Her mother patted her arm in apology, "I still treat you like a child, don't I?"

"The duties of a mother never cease. Even long after a child has grown and bore child of their own, the role of a mother, though changed with time never stops."

"My, you certainly have matured, Alice," the older female smiled and straitened herself just as they passed on into the mass of brightly clothed party-goers.

"Let us hope so," she murmured jestingly, watching as more than a dozen people turned to stare in her direction.

She was not sure on whether to nod her head or shy away in embarrassment. Surely they were simply taking into account that they had gathered together for her name sake? Or perhaps it was the fact that she stuck out like a sore thumb with deep regal colors so foreign to their own attire? Either way, Alice reprimanded herself for sliding back into old thinking and raised her head as best she could.

_You are a champion of Wonderland. Impossible things number three, 'you have slain a Jabberwocky,' a bunch of overly pampered patrons should pale in comparison._

She pushed the uncertainty to the back of her mind and suddenly blossomed with courage before all.

The blonde woman may not have known personally why others had stared at her so but it was quite obvious to everyone else. She was the very picture of beauty. With her eyes bearing a sort of far off whimsical look while holding herself so confidently. It either drew others closer with admiration or utter envy.

"Alice, my dear!" Lord Ascot swooped head first into the small hungry crowd of approaching males, "I am so glad the birthday girl has finally decided to show for her own birthday party." He jovially placed a gentle hand to the young females back and steered her elsewhere.

Alice flushed and smiled, "I always do seem to be late, don't I?"

She was happily whisked away to join her partners conversation with the rest of the attending upper crest men. It wasn't until they all broke apart for refreshments that familiar faces were able to cut in and steal her attention.

"Alice!"

Her head tilted to the right.

"Happy birthday!"

Her heart sank as she turned to the left, suddenly feeling the sense of being surrounded as the Chattaway twins slid up to either side of her.

"Thank you, Faith. Fiona." She nodded to each with a smile, raising a crystal glass to her lips.

"Well aren't you just the picture of perfection," They chimed together, flocking about her in their usual yellow and green matching garments.

"I feel absolutely prime evil next to that superb garb you have gracing your shoulders…what is it called again? A Ha-foo?" Faith giggled at her sister's interpretation of the strange sounding word.

"Hanfu," she corrected briskly, "It was given to me by the emperor of china after I commented on how I would miss their country so." She indicated the intricate landscape stained upon the deep blue fabric. "He said he wished that I would forever remember its majesty." She smoothed a lace gloved hand across one of the cascading sleeves. Her voice getting softer as she spoke more to herself than anything, "and indeed I have not…"

The girls looked at her with a perturbed expression before clearing their throats.

"Well, you certainly have changed since we last saw you, Alice. And yet, perhaps, maybe you haven't?"

They laughed, like clucking hens, in unison. Fiona turned to Faith and leaned across Alice to act as though she was telling a secret behind the palm of her hand.

"She certainly has changed with looks, but I wonder if her mind is still as flighty as ever."

Alice, however, was not amused by their attempt to passively taunt and walked briskly away—with their laughing trailing behind her.

So much for a nice birthday…

In her heated attempt to escape, she mistakenly tucked her chin down to avoid eye contact… only to characteristically walk head first into something warm and solid.

Gasping, she dropped her cup and stared at the strangers shoes.

"Oh! I apologize, good sir." Her eyes slowly running up the length of the stranger to meet the flaming orange hair of none other than, Hamish Ascot. "H-hamish?"

"Alice…how are you?" Offering his infamous crooked smile he bent to scoop her cup up in attempt to have a moment more to gather himself.

"As fine as one can be, Hamish." Alice tried to smile back, knowing in his posture that he would wish to be anywhere but in front of the girl that rejected him all those years ago. "I hear that you are engaged, how wonderful that must be." She patted his arm lightly.

"Ah yes, Flora Fallon." He seemed to be happy with the conversation choice and pointed into the crowd, "She's there, with my mother. They get along so well, the two of them."

Alice nodded and followed his point to the girl dressed in deep crimson lace and frills. Her hair pulled back partially to keep it from her face but still enabling her deep curls to continue pouring down the back of her neck.

"She's beautiful, Hamish." As if on cue the brunette turned, brown pools piercing into her blue. She looked away with a silent intake of breath. Such spite…

"Ah, see there. They've spotted us." He chuckled, watching his fiancé beckon them closer, "Come, Alice, I shall introduce you to Flora."

"Perhaps in a moment…I think I see your father calling for me…" She waved to particularly no one, "He most likely wants to discuss further plans to broaden the company." She turned to Hamish and gave a smile, "I shall meet your lovely fiancé before the day is through, I promise." With one last pat to his arm, Alice shooed the red head off into the crowd.

Sighing in relief she made her way back to Lord Ascot.

"I see Hamish's heart is successfully swept away." Alice held up her glass before handing it to the Lord.

He simply looked at the glass then over to where his wife could be seen sitting. Chuckling he watched Hamish stiffly reach out to kiss the palm of his fiancé's hand before settling her back to her previous seat.

"He always did need a bit of oil behind those stiff knees of his… Can you imagine a gorgeous raven, such as herself, seeking after him and not the other way around? Oh, Lady Ascot was furious at the girl's bold attempts, until she was informed of Flora's beauty and title, that is. Those two have been inseparable since her arrival from her homestead in France. Birds of a feather, I suppose." He wiggled his hand lightly that held Alice's glass, "Fancy a drink, Alice? You look a little worse for wear."

"Actually I was thinking of going for a quick breather…"

"Well you should go now before we bring out the cake," he winked, "Go while you still have your freedom." He laughed as she gave him a smirk before fleeing the scene.

She did not need to be told twice.

Running into the towering hedge maze, she was instantly engulfed and out of sight.

One foot after the other, she walked steadily down the narrow halls; tugging her hair free from its confines. She was surprised at how easy it was, walking down this haunting labyrinth. Then again, what was she expecting; a white rabbit with an overcoat and pocket watch? She shook her head, her feet taking her to where they willed.

No more fanciful happenings... no more wistful thinking…this needed to stop… As soon as she accepted her fate, the easier it would be to dull the pain in her heart. Right?

Her eyes closed briefly at the aching thought, listening for any signs of boisterous festivities outside the green walls. When there was nothing she let out a soft sigh of relief. Opening her eyes before she gave herself time to run into anything else that day, she stopped in curious foreboding as she suddenly found herself standing in front of the same haunting old tree that had started everything.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Alice stepped closer and peered down at the roots of the tree, half heartedly expecting to see a hole. It wasn't a surprise when there was nothing.

She placed a hand to the trunk, stepping precariously onto a larger over grown root that jutted from the soil.

"Thank you for the memories…"

"And what, pray tell, is the infamous Alice doing talking to a tree out in the middle of nowhere?"

Alice jumped, losing her grip as she tried to twist in the direction the voice had come from. Although, with her eminent luck, she slipped clumsily and fell sideways; catching sight of red frills as she fell downwards. She gasped as she was suddenly being swallowed up by a hole.

Flora peered arrogantly over the edge at her and called out with a smirk painted on her rosy lips.

"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of madness…"

…...

Authors ending note: Yes I am evil… but it definitely has you thinking, doesn't it?

Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AUTHORS NOTE: I am so flabbergasted and giddy that I can hardly stand it. THANK YOU ALL SO VERY VERY MUCH. I am so overwhelmed at all the positive reviews…I am so very glad you all like how the fanfiction is going….I will try my best to get back to all of your comments . but at the moment there are so many of you that wish to have me update as soon as possible….i am tied between which to do first….i suppose chapter 3 is in everyone's better interest? Lol you guys are so fabulous!

When I have the time I shall make some artwork for this fanfiction as well. If you would like to see my artwork just visit my profile on

.com/

P.S. I don't own Wonderland or any of the inhabitance…unfortunately.

P.S.S btw you guys should have seen me in the theatre, for the second time, watching AIW yesterday…I was trying my best to keep my eyes glued to the screen and still jot down certain characters or animal names that the internet doesn't supply. All for the sake of a well spoken story…I hope my research has paid off (it certainly is coming first before my college work XD) although there are still some characters I still was not able to get their full names for. I apologize for this.

COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED AND VERY MUCH WELCOME! 333

…

Chapter 3: Third time's a charm…

'_Alice…'_

That voice…

'_My dear, Alice…you've come home…'_

She knew that voice…

'_Alice…'_

Such a silly thing, she wondered why they sounded so anxious…as if somehow she would disappear again. But wasn't she there all along?

"Alice!"

The girl twitched her head slightly in her slow encroaching consciousness. That voice sounded quite a bit louder.

"Oh, I say…" called another voice, "She's starting to wake up!"

"Do you suppose she will remember this time around?"

"She looks older…"

"But prettier, I'd say."

She furrowed her lovely face with irritation.

"Don't crowd her, give her some room…and go tell Hatty she's waking up!"

"And who kicked the queen off her high throne and made you king? I follow no one's orders!"

"Dormouse…" They warned in a hushed tone, "For Hatty's sake, then. He's been the most affected by all of this."

_Hatty…that sounds so familiar…_

"Oh well…if you put it that way…"

Alice was heard giving a soft sighing sound while she stretched against the soft padding bellow her— her mind deciding that moment to awaken more fully.

The mortal's eyelashes fluttered open to reveal hazy pools of blue; shinning ever softly in the evening glow beyond the draped windows.

It was silent, very silent whilst she surveyed the white marbled room. All the inhabitance, that had so boisterously spoken just moments before, froze, in attempt to blend in and become nonexistent with their surroundings. It was obvious she was lying in a bed. The room was mostly barren expect for a wash basin in the corner and a door, that she surmised, led to the castle beyond. She then surveyed her own person, finding that she still bore the hanfu she had worn at the party just hours before hand. Or at least she thought it was hours, she really couldn't tell.

It was all curiouser and curioser. She bore no scratches of her fall…nor of any dirt she could have possibly acquired while toppling sideways into the medium sized hollow. In fact, she distinctly remembered knocking up against a few roots as she fell… was this the result of a concussion? But the hole wasn't there before she heard the voice taunting her….it was then, when she fell, that she never hit ground.

Flora did not look the slightest surprised when this phenomenon transpired. In fact, she almost called out a farewell…if you call taunting a farewell.

Alice finally peered back up, watching them take a pausing breath. Raising her finger she pointed almost accusingly. She observed the disappointment flicker across each beast's exterior when they surmised she did not remember them.

Pushing her doubts aside, the champion of Wonderland could hardly contain the slow surmounting glee that began to rise within her stomach. If this was a concussion, let her never stop.

"Where…am…I?" She asked slowly.

"The White Queen's castle," spoke the dodo bird, turning his head to study her face intently with one steady eye. "Do you remember where you are, Alice?"

"Ah…" Alice tapped her chin and pretended to think hard, "Memorium, within Wonderland, of course."

There was a shared surprise in reaction around the room before the blonde could no longer restrain herself and gave a light laugh.

"It is so good to see you all again…Mister Dodo…Bayard…and I can only assume that was the Dormouse that had just stepped out?" she smiled sweetly. "I am not sure how I have come to be so easily in your hands, rather than staying back in that dreadful round room in-between our worlds, but I am glad it is so."

Bayard leapt onto the bed and crawled closer with a wagging tail.

"Hello, old friend." She leaned forward to scratch him fondly behind the ears— delighted when he began to make excited whines. He rolled to his back and allowed her to rub his chest and upper belly.

"Alice, it is so good to see you again." The dodo bird ruffled his feathers, "In fact, we planned on never seeing you again…your wish seemed so final….so absolute."

She nodded slowly and sighed, "Yes…I know…I thought I could no longer return either…"

"Then why? Why did you wish to return? How were you even able to…?"

Shrugging her shoulders, the female took to focusing on the pale patterns of the bedding.

"I cannot tell you how…because I haven't the slightest, myself. I thought… you could possibly tell me…"

"Oh... only the White Queen may have an idea."

"How, did I get here…at the castle by chance? Not that I am complaining," she added, snuggling down to signify she wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon. "Or did I just arrive suddenly?"

The dodo bird opened his beak to respond when the door was suddenly pushed open ever so slightly.

"Alice!"

She gazed over Bayard to find the dormouse squeezing through the crack between the frame and the door.

"Ah. Hello, Dormouse." She smiled and rested her chin to her hand while peering through her eyelashes to unknowingly give off a sultry look.

She hadn't noticed the door open further, eyes glued to the mouse that had scampered across the room to continue up the treacherous folds and creases of the bed linen. She giggled and leaned down to peck his forehead fondly after conquering his mountain.

"I do believe I am very glad to see all of you."

"…..Fair falling, Alice?" came a soft masculine voice.

"Actually, it was quite dreadful," she fumed, "I bonked my head and everything. But I don't seem to have a scratch on me any…where…." She seemed to trail off as a few things clicked into her brain. Gasping her eyes shot up to meet electric green. It was her turn to stare without movement— her lungs forgetting to breathe entirely.

"Alice?" The hatter stepped forward nervously, seeing her face flush from the lack of oxygen. He gave a strait look, "Alice….breath," he commanded.

She sucked in a breath instantly before scrambling off the side of the mattress.

"…Alice?" He seemed very fond of calling out her name although she assumed it was due to the rising of his nervous twitch, produced by her slow cat walk towards him. 'Alice,' was probably the only thing his panicked mind could think of. He fiddled with his fingers, giving a lost look as he opened his mouth to remark about some insane thing in order to distract her.

Of course Alice wouldn't have anything to do with it and rushed at him with all her might.

"Hatter!"

He made a light squeak when she collided with him. Stumbling backwards, his arms about her waist, the mad hatter attempted to regain his balance and keep her from getting entangled in anything on his mismatched person.

Alice didn't care though. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed daringly close. It was a good thing she could only see the wall, if their roles were reversed she would be able to view the others who were currently giving Hatter sly looks.

"Did I not say I would remember you?" Her fingers played with the orange fuzz at the back of his head. Had it gotten longer?

"You're terribly late you know…." Hatter pulled away to look her up and down slowly before a very bright and crazy smile crept onto his features. "Naughty. I think a game of tag is in order…"

The dormouse leapt off the bed and scurried out the door, "TEA TAG!"

There was a large tug-a-war for the exit. Alice was almost knocked off her feet. It was lucky for her that Hatter was use to such unpredictable occurrences that he was able to catch her instantly once more.

"I am going to need to get use to expecting the unexpected, again. What's tea tag?"

There was a soft snorting giggle and then Hatter tilted his head curiously. He produced a cup of tea and held it up on his palm for her to see.

"Run…and you shall find out, Alice."

Her eyes looked a bit wide as she stared at the cup. What an odd way to welcome someone back who you haven't seen in such a long while…then again this was Wonderland…and Hatter was, quite factually, insane.

"But I should warn you…" He continued in a deep British slur, eyebrows giving him a darker appearance as they furrowed in concentration at her form. "I am the king of tea tag…"

Her heart pounded, the butterflies in her stomach causing her to blush. Turning, with a whirl of blonde locks, she ducked and exited the room just as the teacup came crashing at the very spot she had been only seconds before.

It was good to be back.

…

So how did I do with hatter? Alice didn't really give him much time to say anything completely Hatter-ish but….I hope you all still liked it. o3o

END NOTE: I wanted to apologize for the misuse of the Kimono. A reader has brought it to my attention that I misrepresented it to signify a garb of the Chinese culture. I whole heartily agree! I was wrong in doing so, but I failed to mention that when I was researching the kimono or a kimono-like garb of the Chinese, I could not find a name specifically related.

So for everyone who caught that, I am really sorry.


	4. Chapter 4

AUTHORS NOTE: Sorry it took a few more days to upload this one. I was mulling the possibilities around in my head. And I have a biology lab I'm behind on *sighs*

I have got to tell you…all your comments are really amazing. While I am unable to comment on all of them at the moment, I will tell you that I have read all of them. Each and every one has got me pumped and ready to dish out some more Wonderland/Underland kick assness!

I would, however, like to thank BlueNewt113, Dagger_Kitsune, AngelsRebellion and Darks_Mistress for their insight on character names or their helpful information regarding research for certain historical aspects of the setting. You guys have definitely helped me out a lot.

There were many site and names suggested for Alice's silk robes. The Hanfu was one that looked more like what I had pictured for her wearing although it said that they were usually worn by priests, children coming of age, or in recent years, plays.

* * *

Chapter 4: She's Not the Only One…

Alice squealed and ducked as another cup of tea went flying at her person. Her cheeks were flushed and her breath winded from running and laughing at the same time.

"Hatter! Hatter that's not fair," she giggled.

She found out earlier on in the game that the hatter was a very gifted cup tosser— aside to his boasting.

Already Mister Dodo and little Mallymkun were tagged out. She figured Bayard was hiding. But of course she was the red heads favorite to taunt and tease. Always just close but not close enough. She would have liked to think that it was either luck or her own talent that kept her from being 'tea tagged' though she highly assumed that was inaccurate. She was just lucky that Hatter seemed to have such a soft spot for her.

Now she stood, leaning against a wall she well knew hatter was lurking behind. She could picture his ear to ear grin while he figured out the best way of executing his plan to tag her out.

"It's not fair? Its…not…fair…"

"No it isn't," she insisted. "You have this uncanny ability to always have teacups on hand. I however do not get such advantages." She kept watching the door.

"Oh contraire, my dear," came the light and pleasant voice of Hatter from the other room. "I do believe you have something that I can neither have nor produce that assists you throughout our rigorous galumphing about."

"And what would that be, 'Tarrant'," she enunciated the others first name slowly with added meaning.

"Alice, your very womanly will and whim sets more than most to puddles of goo on the floor! I cannot bat my eyelashes and get even half as much leeway as you may while fluttering yours. Although, I must say, I do have the distinct impression that my ravishing eyebrows have done wonders on the governor in the town of Neverway…"

The young woman had to think about that for a moment and then began a slow climb into fits of laughter. She had slid to the ground and was holding her sides by the time the mad hatter decided it was safe to peek his head around the corner. He gave her a questioning stare, a light smile playing on his lips.

She waved a hand lightly at him, still unable to utter a single word. Hatter took this time to walk over and expertly set a teacup to the top of the blondes head. She calmed down long enough to gaze up at the mad hatter with slight awe.

"The truest riddle of them all is what it takes for you to fall. To put it on a silver plate, you best be wise on who you bait. Oh… and you lose Alice."

She gave a pout before slowly gathering herself to her feet. She regarded the other for a moment.

"What does that mean?"

"To be defeated: be humbled, be outdistanced, be sunk, be taken to the cleaners, be the loser, be worsted, come up short, declined, dropped, drop a bundle, fall, kiss goodbye, lose out, missed, succumbed, suffer defeat, take a beating, take the count, take the heat, yie-"

"I did not mean, what is it to lose, Hatter." She pursed her lips as he sputtered and then trailed his ramblings to a stop. "Specifically, what did you mean by that riddle of words?"

He wagged a finger.

"You won't tell me…"

"You must come to find the answer yourself, Alice."

She stepped closer.

"Then tell me one thing. How did I come to be in Wonderland without going through the in-between room?"

"Oh…" he avoided her gaze and fiddled with his fingers again— becoming nervous.

"Hatter…"

"Well….erm….that is….oh look at this fabulous pattern." Walks quickly over to touch and gaze at the curtain, "I should like to make a hat from it."

"What is so strange about how I got here….." She thought a moment and then paled, remembering how she would drink from the 'drink me' bottle so that she may get through the door to Wonderland. Had she somehow blanked that part out and ended up at the castle…..nude?

The mad Hatter was, by this time, trying to tug the very long curtain from its bracket loops.

"Well…as you know…" Tugging, pulling, heaving, straining. "You fell down the hole, of course."

"Got that part, thank you Hatter." She folded her arms and watched with a roll of the eyes.

"And you landed in the in-between room, as well."

That part she did not remember…

"You were unconscious, Alice, no one realized you were here." There was a large ripping sound and the curtain suddenly came tumbling down upon the orange haired man. Alice quickly stepped forward to help him, searching the folds until suddenly his face appeared. His hat had toppled off somewhere. "It was sheer luck we found you." Tarrant continued as if nothing had happened. "In fact it's quite peculiar indeed…"

"What is, Hatter?' she pulled the cloth from his person and began to straighten him out, righting his bow tie, smoothing the top of his hair and finding his hat for him.

"No two dreamers are allowed to be within Underland at the same time."

She gave him a confused look.

"Other dreamers?"

"Well you don't think you are the only one that has visited Underland, do you?"

"Well…I suppose I have never really thought about it before…...ever since I was a girl Wonderland was always my dream world…." the blonde girl leaned up to gently set the battered top hat to his head. He gave a softer look and stared into her blue eyes. "So…why was I found…was there to be another dreamer to come to Wonderland?" She began to fret, "Have I imbalanced the worlds. Oh dear." She didn't realize her presence could upset so many things.

"No, we have not had a dreamer since you last came to Underland, Alice." He tapped her nose lightly, "A curious thing, indeed, but your presence currently is not disturbing anything."

"I see…" She looked at their forms and then back to his bright green eyes before stepped back lightly. They were awfully close, weren't they? "Is….is it alright that I am here, Hatter?"

"Of course!" He bellowed with such might that she took a few steps back. "Alice! You are our champion, our friend and apart of Underland. You are always welcome within it."

She smiled bashfully as he proceeded to roll up the curtain in a neat ball.

He was right. It was a very nice lush pattern of blues with a hint of greens, reds, oranges and whites. Paisley if she wasn't mistaken.

"But, you said 'currently'…." She mulled the entirety over within her mind. "You say…I haven't upset anything and yet no two dreamers can be within Wonderland at once….and you haven't had a dreamer since the last time I was here…are you saying that my last trip here had caused a disturbance?"

He frowned.

"That, we aren't sure of, Alice. Strange subtle things have been going on these past years, though. Outer Underland is beginning to grow more and more unsettled by the days passing. Not only that…but within the marshes, lining the Outer lands, there has been some sort of odd construction going on. Due to the sleeping gases that the bog permits, no one stays awake long enough to get a good picture. The white queen isn't sure if she should be alarmed or not…"

"Can't you simply look at the Oraculum?"

"That depicts every major event, past, present and future, in Underland's history. If anything large is about to happen, the culprit seems to be very indecisive on what they are wishing to accomplish….or at least they don't have any plans as of yet."

She tucked that information back into her mind.

"So…I suppose everyone is wondering why I returned. I don't suppose I have shown up in the Oraculum at all, have I?"

"Well…actually you have…that's partially one of the reasons why we found you…we knew you would eventually come back…we just didn't know when."

She gave a smile.

"Then how did you pick the right day, you haven't been checking everyday have you? That would be silly."

His pale cheeks actually gave a bit of a flush. His eyes reverted from her form.

"You….you have been looking every day?"

"Well….yes, actually."

"You, yourself?"

He nodded slowly.

"Oh….I….hadn't shrunk, had I?"

He tilted his head.

"No, I used one of the other three doors to take you strait back to Memorium. No shrinking involved."

She sighed in relief which had the Hatter looking at her in a funny way.

"That takes dedication…thank you. I could have been stuck in there for days, most likely."

"Well the nice thing about your last visit, was that you actually left the key behind. If you had been stuck, you would have been able to find your way out eventually…" Before she could question he put in, "Dreamers thoughtlessly take the key with them and end up losing them along the way. We have had to replace hundreds through the years."

"Wow…that's a lot of people falling down rabbit holes."

"You'd be surprised on how clumsy Abovegrounders can be." He winked to show he was teasing. "By the way Alice…you do realize the teacup is still on your head, don't you?"

She stared.

"No really…." He pointed.

Alice raised a hand and, sure enough, felt the cup with cold tea sitting comfortably atop her head.

"Not much of a hat…."

"Oh Hatter…" She took the cup off and chuckled.

* * *

End note: The riddle was made up by me. I am sure the answer is completely obvious but if you want to share your ideas, please give me a private message rather than answering it in the reviews. That way we can let everyone have fun with trying to figure it out.

Alice is a smart girl, but for this I will leave her a bit naive for later reasons.

COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED AND VERY MUCH WELCOME!! 333


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry for the late post! I could give you a tone of good truthful excuses as to why I have not been able to update until now….but I don't expect any of you would be too interested in that.

I was watching Alice in Wonderland 2010 over and over again as I was working on this. I do believe, since I have a muse now, I can continue on!

Love you all. Chu chu!

…...

Chapter 5: Midnight Tea parties…

It was a bit odd.

Really, Alice had expected it from Tarrant, the March hare and even quite possibly, Mallymkun…but to see everyone else attend was a bit bizarre.

It was earlier on amid the excitements of that day that she realized it was evening. She had fully expected to not gain the presence of the White Queen until the very next day. Imagine the girls surprise when she had just slipped into her night gown, compliments of a quick fixing Hatter, to suddenly be bombarded by a gleeful little dormouse and two Tweedles.

Of course they left no room for argument, not that she really would protest, while they fiddled their way into pushing her out the door and off throughout the castle where she was pulled past a large pair of ivory doors to sit promptly at an oversized dining room table.

Alice was then left to wonder, with a very heavy suspicion, what was next; which wasn't such a hard thing to do with the clothed surface of the table endowed so heavily with all sorts of tea sets and tasty garnishes. The girl was about to speak up and demand an explanation when suddenly the doors flew open once more to show a gliding white heap of lace and curlers.

"Ah. The Champion of Underland has returned once more!" A delicately light smile graced none other than the White Queens dark stained lips. "Darling, Alice…such a pleasant surprise."

"Your majesty." Alice stood as the ruler of Wonderland came closer. As did everyone else until she insisted they sat.

"Come come. We are not strangers. Tell us how you came to stumble upon our path once more, Alice?"

"Not to be rude, my lady. But could our meeting not have waited until the morning?"

"Well of course not, silly girl. It's a custom to have midnight tea time every full moon. Your timing was positively peachy perfect."

The blonde glanced across from her to find the mad hatter in his own pajamas while looking gleefully mad at the prospect of having midnight teatime. She cracked a smile and nodded in understanding. Why not? It was Wonderland.

"Of course, pardon. I am not quite sure myself." She watched Tarrant Hightopp serve the queen some tea and then she herself with a wink. Alice gave a momentary shy smile before clearing her throat. "About why I came here, that is. There was no rabbit hole to speak of the moment of my descending within it. I was simply paying my respects…."

"Respects? Did you not want to come back here, Alice?"

Everyone gave a look of surprise and curiosity. Hatter was pouring so much tea into her cup that it was beginning to overflow and create a moat on its saucer. She reached out and gently pressed her hands to his to tilt the teapot upwards.

"Oh, very much so… I missed Wonderland whole heartedly. It's been my greatest adventure."

Hatters lost look seemed to almost completely clear up.

"Then that must have been it, Darling. You wanted to be here and that is what you have gotten."

"Do you think I have enough muchness to create a rabbit hole out of thin air?"

"Oh, I've seen stranger. Anything is possible, darling child, if you have the nerve to dream it to be so." the Queen gave a smile before raising her cup to her lips and gave a light sip. "Hmmm….delicious…Hatter, what is this called?"

"Oh, its new…I only thought of it this afternoon, my Queen." Gulps a hearty amount and gives a glazed sort of stare. Alice snorted into her tea and kept her sight down to act as though nothing had happened. "I call it 'Alice'"

"How simply jovial!" The Queen clasped her hands together and gave a brilliant smile. Alice simply kept the cup pressed to her lips so that half her face could be hidden while a blush flushed her cheeks and ears. "Alice, you seem to be enjoying yourself as much as Hatter is." She dared raise her sight to catch a glimpse of the male across from her who was trying desperately to simmer the look of rapture on his features. It seemed he was even blushing a bit himself.

"Well it is a very good cup of Alice- I mean tea!"

The small throng of Wonderland dwellers, which had followed respectfully behind the Queen earlier, erupted into small hushed whispers or snickers.

Alice couldn't take much toward being humiliated outwardly although she was use to such response towards her character. Normally she would have raised her chin and ignored the frivolous ignorance on her behalf but by seeing her orange haired friend blushing bashfully in embarrassment by the outburst around them only seemed to rekindle her infamous temper. She leaned in and promptly gave a thin lipped look down the table. When she was satisfied with the quieting reaction she tossed her hair as she brought her attention back to the white clad female before her.

"Hatter tells me of odd things happening…"

The Queen danced her fingers about in the air pleasingly before pausing suddenly and grasping at a powdered tea cake. Alice was watching the older female curiously, wondering how she could keep so composed all of the time. Even in curlers!

"Yes…even more odd than usual." She gave a quirk of the lip before nibbling on her tea cake. "Ever since your dramatic second re-entry and then quite sudden departure, things have not boded well in Underland. Oh the lands began to flourish once more about my…..She-who-was-banished's, castle…the entire structure has been completely overgrown by vegetation. Its quite suitable for all the deaths that had been ordered throughout the years, really— a peaceful grave for our fallen Underland kin." Everyone nodded and murmured condolences. "Even all the towns that had been destroyed all those years ago by the Jabberwocky's flame are now almost completely rebuilt. Families are reunited with their loved ones…no one may live in fear any longer because of you, Alice."

"Where is the catch?" There was one. Anyone who knew anything about it around the table was easily to be noticed, for they were wearing weary looks.

"The catch is, we have no more dreamers coming to our land…..and something very queer moves within the shadows of the night."

"Does this have to do with the activity going on in the marshes in the Outer lands? Hatter spoke briefly of the subject. But it could just be a false alarm, could it not? Perhaps someone is simply immune to its sleeping affects and has decided to take refuge amongst its foliage." She seemed a bit doubtful herself but, it was Wonderland, any sort of anyone or anything was possible.

"That is another question unanswered…." Alice believed the Queen did not like to go unknowing. Who would with a whole kingdom to look over?

"There is a reason for her coming back… there must be!" Little Mallymkun sat up from his miniature seating arrangement that had been comprised on the tabletop. "Alice always comes back to us when we need her most!"

Alice looked strait ahead and wondered what was going on in that mad head of Hatters. Did he agree? Was it more than just the mortals' wishful thinking that brought her there?

"I think…" The Queen began with a fluttering of her lashes and a clap of her hands, "That we should put all seriousness behind us and enjoy this teatime we have together!"

"Someone should recite a poem," Tweedle Dee called out.

"Someone should sing a song!" Tweedle Dum countered.

"Poem!"

"Song!"

"Poem!"

"Song!"

"Now boys…" The ruler interrupted, "Let us not be hasty. We can have both and so much more!"

Alice smiled and leaned forward in earnest and watched as Wonderland dwellers volunteered their talents to entertain the rest of the party-goers. She observed as others juggled teacups and hid entire teapots of tea behind their backs, only to recover them underneath night caps. Others tapped danced or recited ridiculous poems that made no sense what so ever to the blonde savior. She was relaxed and content until the Queen suddenly called upon her to do something interesting for the rest of them to witness.

"Oh I couldn't…" Alice squirmed and unconsciously grabbed the arms of her seat incase anyone tried pushing her up by force, much like the Tweedles had done earlier. "I don't have any sort of special talent." She remembered when she had joined in to sing with the flowers during her first visit, only to be laughed at because she wasn't up to par. She began blushing when she noticed Hatter staring at her hopefully, who had given an entertaining show of hat tricks earlier. "I…don't have anything special like that about me. No talents to entertain." She forgot the answers to the riddles she told, the punch line to any joke. She wasn't particularly skilled with her hands and was slightly clumsy on the feet.

"Sing us a song." The white royal suggested and smiled. She was someone that you could not refuse, with such a dainty and imploring look. Alice looked away from the other female and rose onto her chair, like all the rest, she stepped onto the table.

"Alright….but you mustn't laugh…." When she quickly scanned her memory she finally came upon a song her sister use to sing to herself when she thought no one was listening. No matter how practical Margaret wished others to think she was, Alice knew her sister was quite the romantic. Too bad she married such a tart. "It is called 'Meet me by the moonlight'…." Alice cleared her throat meekly and gave a whisper of a hum in tune. She kept her eyes upwards, "Meet me by the moonlight alone.

And then, I will tell you a tale.

Must be told by the moonlight alone,

in the grove at the end of the vale.

You must propose to come for I said,

I will show the night flowers their Queen.

Nay turn not away thy sweet head…

'Tis the loveliest ever was seen." She paused, trying very hard not to turn her face too awfully red, although she had a large suspicion it was the color of tomatoes.

"Oh! Meet me by the moonlight alone,

Meet me by the moonlight alone.

Daylight may do for the thoughtless and free,

But there's something about the moon's sky

That is sweeter to you and to me.

Oh! Remember and be sure to be there,

For tho' dearly a moonlight I prize…

I care not for all in the air if I want the sweet light of your eyes.

So meet me by the moonlight alone…meet me by the moonlight alone." Alice practically sprang back into her seat when she was finished. What was she, five? When the room remained silent she peeked up to see that all of the men had taken off their hats and put them either on their laps or their hearts. The Queen clapped and then quickly the rest joined in.

Tarrant was staring deeply at Alice as usual which she could feel boring into her like a hot poker jabbing at her forehead. She kept her glance on her tea then, drinking deeply while paying the tea leaves a great deal of attention.

On went the festivities until the blue eyed mortal could stand it no more. She finally leaned over and bid a goodnight to the Queen of Wonderland before rising to return to her bed. She hadn't made it two steps out the door when Hatter was suddenly walking silently besides her. She fell into step alongside him and allowed him to lead her back safely to her room.

"Good morning Alice." He said cheekily while tipping of his hat and giving her his most gallant of bows.

"Good morning Tarrant."

…

End note:

"Meet Me By Moonlight" (1812) A Ballad. Written and Composed By J. Augustine Wade, Esqr. I messed around a bit with some of the lyrics because the translation was either spelt wrong or sounded really wonky. No I didn't come up with the song. I hope none of you mind! The words sounded sweet and it reminded me of the night Hatter and Alice had in the movie where they spoke on the balcony. No I have no clue what the tune is….its a really old ballad! lol

COMMENTS ARE APPRECIATED AND VERY MUCH WELCOME! 333


	6. Chapter 6

AUTHORS NOTE:

Ah with the help of my darling best friend, I have once more created a chapter for you all! This one is dedicated to Yami…..cuz….this one would have been a total flop at the beginning if we hadn't been shooting ideas back and forth. Plus I love his Chessur…..

Cheers!

…...

Chapter 6: The cat is a hat…

"_Twas brillig, and the slithy toves__  
__Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:__  
__All mimsy were the borogoves,__  
__And the mome raths outgrabe.___

_"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!__  
__The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!__  
__Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun__  
__The frumious Bandersnatch!"___

_He took his vorpal sword in hand:__  
__Long time the manxome foe he sought-__  
__So rested he by the Tumtum tree,__  
__And stood awhile in thought.___

_And, as in uffish thought he stood,__  
__The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,__  
__Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,__  
__And burbled as it came!__"_

Alice wiggled in her sleep, eyebrows furrowing in attempt to keep afoot within her dreams. Rolling over she grasped a very soft and fuzzy pillow and pressed it closed to her bosom— sighing in contentment when all speech had been cut down to a mere muffle.

"_One, two! One, two! And through and through__  
__The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!__  
__He left it dead, and with its head__  
__He went galumphing back.___

_"And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?__  
__Come to my arm, my beamish boy!__  
__O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"__  
__He chortled in his joy.___

_'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves__  
__Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:__  
__All mimsy were the borogoves,__  
__And the mome raths outgrabe__ "_

"Mmmm…." The vibrating purr was enough to rouse the female from her slumber. Her eyes fluttering open to take a look at the pulsing cushion.

"Good afternoon Alice…" The female slowly peeled back the pillow to reveal large luminous eyes and a sharp toothy grin. Instinctively she ran a hand through the grey and blue stripped fur before realizing exactly what and who she had been handling.

"If I was not already aware of you previously to this occasion….you would have scared me half to death." She let her arms loosen while the cat chuckled in amusement and kept rooted to his spot. He quite liked it there. Warm and snug. She only eyed him suspiciously until she had another epiphany. "I….I'm back…" Her eyes flitted around the pale room until they rested on the opened balcony door, drapes fluttering in the breeze. Moving beneath the talking cat, she stood and quickly and pattered bare footed out onto the terrace. "Oh…. sweet lovely glorious day!"

"Did you not think you were?" the cat acted disgruntled that he had been tossed aside so easily. "If Tarrant could see you so….he would fall over," he quickly lost his pout and replaced it with another wide grin.

Alice looked down at her form and straitened her garb quickly. She gave the naughty cat yet another look. He simply shrugged and disappeared.

"It is beautiful…isn't it?" The blonde was staring whimsically out at the flourishing green landscape before her. She could feel the others presence so she knew she wasn't simply speaking out loud.

"Is it?"

"Oh Chess….can you ever say what you mean without replying in a question or riddle?"

"I wouldn't be the Cheshire cat if I didn't." He appeared laying leisurely on the railing while flashing his infamous grin. She chuckled good naturedly.

"You might be the sanest one out of the entire Wonderland inhabitants…." She leaned against the balconies edge and breathed in the perfumed breeze. All around her was light and completely magnificent. Cherry blossoms teased and trailed about in the wind like they were dancing. And the cliffs that cried waterfalls, behind the large white construction, cascaded and created rainbows. Alice thought she would like to go and venture down to the lake they all pooled into during her stay. "Do you know if the White Queen is seeing anyone at the moment? I should like to get dressed and speak with her." Chessur rolled to his back and stared up at her curiously. "What are you doing in my room anyway, Chess?"

"Ah….all fine questions….The Queen may or may not see you…depending on if you decide to seek her out….and as for me being here? I've been asked kindly by her majesty to keep an eye on you…." All but one of his eyes disappeared. "Get dressed champion and I shall take you where you wish to go…"

Alice nodded and watched the eye wink out of existence.

"But Chessur…" she took a gander about the room but could not find her robes anywhere. "All my clothes are gone…."

"Look in the wardrobe, silly girl…Hatter has made you some outfits to wear."

"Always completely hospitable that Hatter…" Alice walked over to the hand crafted closet and took a peek inside. She was surprised to find so many outfits stuffed painstakingly inside. "He couldn't have possibly…."

"He made everyone one…." The Cheshire cat called from the balcony.

"All this while I slept?"

"Oh of course not!" there was a purr. "Through the years, since you have been gone he has been making such attires. He has been waiting impatiently for Winrible Day. Your third return to wonderland. Sewing was one of the only things we could distract his fingers and mind with. After everyone began to tire of so many hats, the Queen turned him towards sewing dresses and overcoats."

"…" she ran a hand along the sleeve of a silk garb. "And he was so afraid I would not remember him… has he been worried all this time?"

"The Oraculum knew you would return…so we knew you would eventually return as well…"

"Hmmm… I am not sorry I left to finish my fathers work…." She was talking more to herself now. "I am, however, truly sorry I made others worry…." Now she would make her mother worry…

She quickly cleared her head and plucked a random outfit out of the various colors. She began dressing only after being assured several times that her feline friend had both eyes covered. Alice walked to the mirror and surveyed the mad hatters handy work, feeling a sense of warmth spread across her cheeks and ears knowing he had made this for her.

"You look quite lovely indeed, if I may say so myself." Chessur appeared on top of her head, kneading her temple in appreciation. She gave him a look through the mirror before relaxing.

"Thank you, Chess….I do enjoy green…." She caressed the ruffles, wondering how Hatter could have possibly known her distaste for corsets. This dress didn't require any sucking, pulling or even heaving to get inside. It simply tied in the back to create a more form fitting look. She enjoyed the freeness that was gained by the hemming of her skirts only coming down to about the middle of her lower leg and the short sleeves would be good for the warm sunny afternoon they were having. Her most favorite part of the entire outfit was the small bowtie that adorned her collar.

"I believe I make an excellent hat…" Chess swished his tail slowly back and forth, giving another grin. She grinned back.

"Yes. Although your colors don't quite fit what I am wearing….." she blinked in surprise as his stripes began to change neon green, although his eyes stayed their vibrant blue. "Well well…..I am impressed Chess….what else is there to you I wonder…"

"A cat never show and tells."

She shook her head and sought for a pair of slippers, all the while retaining the striped feline glued to her brow. Instead she acquired some fashionable leather boots that tied up to her knees. She checked herself once more in the mirror and nodded in satisfaction. She would have liked to brush out her hair but Chessur seemed to be more than willing to groom the golden locks for her. She tried very hard not to think too deeply on it or grimace in distaste. For all she knew it was a compliment.

"Why on earth does your hair taste like valvendilla bean?" he coughed and wheezed like he wanted to vomit a hairball. Alice immediately tried exacting him from her head.

"Don't you dare, Chess. Don't you even dare! And what is Valvendilla anyway?"

"Oh, a most horrid tasting thing. It comes from a Valvendilla bush and grows in pods. Some use it in their pillows to rid themselves of bad dreams and headaches. I find it revolting." He looked at the hair and gave a pout. "You must remove those pillows from your bed immediately!"

"I most certainly will not." She folded her arms and stared at him through the glass. "You are not taking permanent residence atop of my head." Alice picked a bit of hair up and gave a light sniff. "And I can't smell a thing."

"It has an inaudible sent. Most would not sense it unless they knew it was there." He replied dramatically. "And of course you wouldn't." He continued dramatically, "mortals have such dull senses…"

"Well perhaps it will keep you from staying atop my head for too long." She countered while walking towards the exit. "Now…tell me where I may find the White Queen."

"Demanding I see…" but he seemed more content than irritated by her blunt speech. He was, after all, being a bit of a thorn.

And so he directed her across the expansion of Memorial. Through twisting and winding corridors, Alice founding it impossible to keep track, they came upon double doors of elder wood. Two white armored men stood at guard with helmets shaped as a rook. They immediately crossed their spears before the door when Alice came around the corner of the hallway.

"I have come to see the White Queen if I may…" Alice gave a light curtsey, trying her best to remember her manners.

"And who might you be?" One demanded.

"None but a few select amount know of where her Majesty takes her residence…" the other added with a suspicious air to his voice.

"I am Alice Kingsleigh."

"The champion of Underland," Chessur concluded.

The rooks looked at one another before uncrossing their weapons.

"We shall ask the Queen if she is wanting company…" One of the armored beings knocked on the door and slipped inside after being called in.

A moment later a blonde haired man peeked out of the door to give Alice a look about.

"It is her, Milady." He called.

"Let her in, Lance." A feminine voice replied to the knight.

"You may enter, lady Alice." He pulled back the door and let her and the cat through.

However Alice wasn't very interested in the royal at the moment, she was gaping at the armored man that towered before her with rippling shoulder length hair and dazzling blue eyes. If the mortal didn't know any better…she was staring at Ilsovic Stayne who had a wardrobe and cosmetic flip. She was very confused and showed it.

"What is wrong, my dear Alice?" The white haired beauty rose elegantly from her seat and glided over to where the girl was quivering in bewilderment.

"Oh, this is Lance Allote. My white knight." She twittered, "Sir Lance, this is Lady Alice Kingsleigh."

"My pleasure, Lady Alice," he bowed deeply. "Your victorious defeat over the Jabberwocky is known long and wide in Underland. I was proud to witness it myself." He offered his hand which Alice numbly raised her own so that he could peck the top.

"I…you?" She was looking between the two of them.

"She is confused from his appearance, my liege," piped the momentarily elapsed Cheshire cat.

They seemed to realize the problem as soon as Chess had spoken; Lance grimaced while the Queen nodded solemnly.

"This is the cousin of Ilsovic Stayne. The Allote families genetics are quite dominate…don't you agree, Alice?" The girl nodded quickly in understanding…it was still quite a shock.

"I apologize….I do not mean to be so rude for gaping…" she reprimanded herself in a soft tone. "It's just…..Stayne is quite a character…."

"I hope our likeliness will not have you pass judgment on my person, Lady Alice. I may look like my vindictive cousin, but I assure you my family and I think entirely different. I have resumed as Queen Mirana's knight and escort ever since the crown and Vorpal sword were taken from her those years ago."

"After?" She dared to ask.

"My former knight, that held the Vorpal sword, was killed during the first battle with the Jabberwocky. It was Stayne who grabbed the sword before one of my guards could retrieve it… the Oraculum foretold that you would be our champion and not Lance."

Alice would have thought that last remark would have stung the knight's pride but he did not seem fazed in the slightest. Alice was very curious indeed.

"I hold no previous judgment on you, Sir Lance." Alice finally affirmed. "I am very glad to know Stayne is the only stain within your family tree. Although I am sure every family has a bad nut from time to time." She smiled when Lance smiled. It was very odd and she would have to get use to it. But his eyes held no ill will, unlike his counterpart. Even the White Queen could understand Alice's statement personally, as it hit strait home. She supposed the ruler and knight had a lot more in common than most. Alice looked between the two as Lance brushed passed to pull out a chair for his Queen. Lady Mirana took it elegantly and thanked him before turning to Alice.

"Come closer and let me get a good look at you. Ah I see you have on one of the dresses Mr. Hightopp made for you, how simply lovely!" She smiled and leaned back in her chair to take in the entirety of Alice's outfit. "The green just makes those beautiful blue eyes of yours pop!"

"Are you speaking to Alice or me, your majesty?" Cheshire gave a grin, his own luminous eyes growing wide when the Queens attention was placed onto him.

"How delightfully curious, Mr. Cheshire, I see you have a new frock of colors to your fur. Are you by chance trying to pass as a fancy talking hat I wonder?" He simply grinned and swished his tail before Alice was directed to sit on the opposite end of the little tea table the Queen had situated herself at. "Now, moving on to what is at hand….Alice, your venture to my chambers could not have been more perfect for there are things I must go over with you." Alice nodded and smiled politely while deciding she would wait until after the Queen had said her business before questioning with her own. Lance Allote went to position himself back before the door. "I would like to tell you that tonight in celebration of our champions wondrous return; we are to have a ball in your honor." Perhaps she was expecting excitement for she looked a little put out when Alice simply blinked in surprise. "Do you not like parties, dear Alice?"

"Oh! No, that's not it, my Queen."

"Please my dear," she gave a fond smile as she corrected the other, "When we are alone, call me Mirana."

Alice nodded slowly and gave a sheepish smile.

"It is not that, Mirana..." she redirected, "I do enjoy parties…its just…in my honor? You do not need to honor me in such a way. You and your world have done far more for me then I have ever done for you."

"Oh come now, dear Alice, how can you say such a thing! You have rescued our world from the hands of peril! You risked your life to save so many others by slaying the Jabberwocky and ending the reign of my….She-who-was-banished." The white haired woman corrected quickly.

"May I ask something? Why do you say 'She-who-was-banished'? Is it a crime to say the Red Queen?" There was a noise of distaste from Lance behind her.

"In a round about way, yes it is. She has been abjured for her sins…no one is allowed to speak to her….no one is to call her by name. She will not have a friend in the world…..except for Stayne. That was her punishment." She said as if she had something bitter in her mouth, her normally happy and wistful expression turned downcast for a moment at the thought. "Oh I do believe we are off subject! As I have said, dear Alice, we simply must have a ball! Everyone has expected it so it must be so." Her disposition changed instantly to that of her old self. Alice went to object only to have a firm hand placed up to stop her. "I have made up my mind, dear Alice." She had a twinkle in her eye, "Besides…don't you want to ask a certain someone to join you as your escort?"

"I am not sure who you mean…." Suddenly Alice gaped in realization and started to babble fruitlessly with a face the color of a beet. The royal simply laughed with a tinkling tone that would set anyone in a good mood.

Alice, in the end, could not begrudge the other for it. What said is said…what's done is done she supposed…. If they all were already looking forward to it then how could she possibly expect the Queen to simply dismiss a party everyone was already preparing for?

"If this is to be a formal ball….what shall I wear? I do not think I have anything suitable…"

"Oh… you do." Cheshire interjected, currently licking a paw to clean behind an ear. It was a marvel as to why he didn't just draw his mouth from his face and lick the ear directly. Either way, he seemed to be fine with the work he was doing. "Hatter made you three if I recall correctly. Dig within your wardrobe…you'll find them eventually."

"Then it is all settled…Oh and I am sure you should find a mask somewhere amongst the accessories of your vanity drawers. I made sure they were properly filled with anything you may need. If you wish help, simply ask your feline hat to send for someone who is nimble with their fingers." She gave a dazzling smile and raised an upturned hand as she stood. Alice took it and stepped around the table to walk with the other female. "I expect you to take proper care of our champion while she is staying with us, Mr. Cheshire." Mirana glanced at the cat as a hat and gave a serious look. "Fairfarren, dear Alice…Mr. Cheshire. I shall see you tonight!" Smiling she twirled away.

"Of course, your Majesty." The cat bowed his head as Lance opened the door to send Alice on her way. When the mortal was already well away from the Queen's abode, her mind picking through everything that had transpired she suddenly realized what the other had said when she was brushed out the door.

"Wait…did she say mask?" Alice asked more to herself than anyone in particular.

"Yes it is to be a masked ball." Cheshire purred.

"Oh!" that made her feel far more at ease. No one would recognize her then. She could blend in easily if she was permitted.

But alas, it seemed that was not foretold for the young mortal woman.

…

Ending Notes—

I do not own the Jabberwocky poem it whole heartedly belongs to Carroll in Alice in Wonderland (191-97).

'Winrible Day' Explanation—

I noticed that every day seems to have a name to it in Underland, at least unique days marking great times in the world. I have been researching Lewis Carroll to get a more insight into his brain and apparently all the outlandish babble he uses in the story are actually various English words comprised into one to give a more momentous meaning. So I studied Griblib Day (The day Alice returns a second time) and Frabjous Day (The day she slays the Jabberwocky). Griblib was when the red queen ruled…it sounded downcast and evil. Frabjous Day sounds jovial and happy and was the first day of the return of the white queens ruling. Since we are now in the ruling of the white queen and it is the third time Alice has returned I decided to comprise 'incredible' and 'wondrous' together to create the word 'Winrible.' I thought it sounded nice anyway…

Valvendilla— a bean that has the essence of vanilla and lavender. Something I made up as well by the starting idea of my best friend.

Knights and Knaves— the white queen would have a knight rather than a knave like her sister, due to the fact that the white queen represents the chess board and her sister represents a card deck. The knave is, not only, another title for the Jack in a deck of cards but it is a label designated for those who are opposite of a knight in logic riddles devised by Raymond Smullyan. Wikipedia explains it in detail here ( .org/wiki/Knights_and_Knaves ). While knights tell the truth, a knave, always lies. Which sounds exactly like Stayne….how curious…right?


	7. Chapter 7

AUTHORS NOTE:

I would like to thank those who have commented thus far as well have stuck with me. I TRULY appreciate them all and while I haven't commented on every one, trust when I say, I have read them all and hold them dear to my heart. They all inspire me greatly.

I would also like to thank Yami, my best friend fer eva. He's helped me out a tremendous amount. Not to mention keeping me entertained by playing the role of Chessur or other various characters in order to grant me new ideas.

I apologize for the obvious spelling errors in my last chapter, it was quite late when I was writing it and tend to slip when my brain isn't sharp.

I wanted to set up an introduction for a few of the other characters before going full on into Alice and Hatter's fun filled adventures (or maybe not so fun) so we have a base for comparison. I always like a sturdy base for my stories before jumping head first into the plot line. And I enjoy holding out on the real sappy gooey loveness, that romances always bring, until you can hardly stand it. And then BAM you get hit with the giddy giggles for the next few hours. Chapter 7 will be the beginnings of unveiling just what oddities are sneaking around in Underlands shadows.

For those who are waiting for a bit of fluff. It's….definitely in the beginning stages within this chapter.

WARNING: I also changed the rating to 'M' for Mature content because I wasn't sure how far I would go with any of my future chapters. Precede with caution….or if you just don't give a damn…then…tra la la!

Cheers!

…

Chapter 7: Braw not Bra…

"I fear the activities of tonight will require extra attention, my lady." The soft drawl of a voice came through from the terrace. The Queen turned from the double doors, after knowing the girl had been properly whisked off to get ready for the events of that night, and glided out to meet the blue quivering flutterby that stood clutched to her afternoon teacup. "I apologize for attaching to your china wear but I am distinctly aware of your passion for sugar lumps…and felt it would be far too imprudent to simply stick my face in the sugar bowl…."

The white female laughed lightly and walked over to pour a thin layer of tea into a saucer. Plucking a few sugar cubes from their basin and setting them within the dark substance, she watched in amusement as Absolem dive bombed the dissolving white grainy corners. Mirana settled down where she had been waiting for the wise flutterby and cleared her throat.

"As you were saying Absolem…Why would we need more attention on the ball?" she readdressed.

The flutterby perched atop of a crumbling mound and gave her a calculating look.

"The Oraculum has foretold of Stayne returning to Memorial in the efforts of stealing our champion away." The queen brought a hand to her lips in a muted gasp. So this was why Absolem had been so urgent to speak with her. "The hall needs to be guarded, my lady. Far more than the usual. He will sneak inside with disguise and force himself on Alice. Tarrant must be there to keep her safe."

"Oh dear…and it is too late to call off everyone using masks."

"Perhaps that may work to your advantage, if you work it just right…" Absolem crawled closer to cordially sit upon his Queen's hand. He looked like a fetching ring if he stilled is wings long enough. "Concealing Alice within a camouflage will blend her within the crowd….as long as she does not keep to herself she will be fine this night."

"I hope you are right," Mirana replied to her advisor. "We can not lose her to the shadows…"

"As long has she has muchness about her….and Tarrant to shield her…I believe any ill will that is at work, will be foiled."

"I wonder what has happened to my si-…She-who-was-banished…dead I presume if Stayne was able to break free."

Absolem gave her a regretful look. He knew both girls when they were but little tikes, long before Iracebeth had been consumed by jealousy and greed. He knew of the white queen's pain when it came to her sister. Such an unfortunate circumstance.

"Maybe not….but perhaps if it is true, it is for the best." He said slowly in thought, "perhaps in another life she will be a better person. At least she would be out of her lonely misery and self pity." He watched the woman's facial expression closely before she nodded.

"You are right, as always, Absolem." She smiled, raising her hand to give him a gentle and ever so light kiss on his brow before walking back into her abode. "Lance." She called to her knight and gave him a whimsical smile. "All the guards will be placed on duty tonight. Every. Single. One." She pronounced clearly. "We will be having an uninvited lurker within our midst tonight and I refuse to allow him to spoil the engagement."

"Yes, your majesty." He gave a quizzical look.

"It seems your cousin will be poking his nose where it doesn't belong." She watched him as his hand instantly went to his sword out of habit and wrung his hand until his glove was taught against his skin. A dark look came about his features, making him look far more like his kin than he ever would have liked to admit.

"Stayne…I will end him tonight if he even dares…" his body seemed to relax when he came into himself. "I apologize, my lady." He bowed. "I will get right on your orders when you are safely within the sight of Demetrius."

"Oh come now sir Lance." She gave an airy look as she twirled towards her closet to pick out her outfit for tonight's festivities. "The maids will be in here shortly to prepare me. Demetrius will not even be allowed in. Go now. I am not the one who Stayne is after…oh and Lance…" she watched him open the door. "If Alice is not already with him, kindly relay what I have told you to Mr. Hightopp and make sure he is prepared to be Alice's escort for tonight…with weapon and all." She disappeared within the closet, chatting with the flutterby on her hand.

At the same moment, Alice was in the middle of choosing her own gown. She had each garb laid delicately to the top of her tousled bed and wondered instinctively which one would catch the eye of a certain mad man more. She quite liked the looks he had been giving her the night before, even if she was flustered when within the moment, and wanted to stir up a bit more of that feeling.

Although, for the most part of her day she had been preoccupied, the mortal had speculated just where Hatter had been and why he hadn't come to call upon her. It made her a bit saddened. She had only been back a few days and would have thought the two of them would be around one another constantly….at least that's how it was the last time she was there. The moment Hatter was free from the Red Queens wrath; he had come strait to Memorial and stuck to her like a fly on honey. Perhaps he had other things to do, she thought positively. She couldn't possibly assume he could be with her all the time— which was just silly.

But then again, the more vulnerable state of her mind countered, what if he were angry with her. Even if he hadn't shown a wink of loathing since her third return, she was sure he had a way suppressing at least some of his emotions….right? She had been gone for a while. She knew that….she told him she would be back before he knew it and yet it had already been nearly half of a decade later before she decided to return. Nevertheless he understood she needed to patch up loose ends before returning once more….didn't he?

She frowned.

Or, if Alice could think of an even worse situation for herself, she played with the notion of him being neglectful to come see her due to the fact he was entertaining someone he had met while she had been away these past years. Which, in all rights, she shouldn't blame him…he was a striking man even with his pale complexion and mad character. She couldn't expect him to wait forever…

Then again, she mused. Did they even have anything to begin with? She hadn't even realized she had been thinking along those lines until now. He was her best friend, her confidante, her strong hold… She would do anything and give anything to make him happy….and yet when she pictured him with another it sent her strait into a brood. The thought of another girl wrapped about his arm was enough to take a vase and throw it at a wall.

Oh and she was tempted. Which actually scared her a bit.

"Your mind is reeling. I can see it on your face." Alice blinked and focused on the bobbing head of the Cheshire cat, who was giving her skeptical look. "It's senseless to dwell on the 'ifs' or 'buts'…." Had he read her mind? She blushed and gave a scowl.

"Right your head to your body and kindly remove yourself so that I may get dressed!" She snatched a gown and lugged it away to get dressed by the mirror. "No peeking!"

"Would it really matter if I did?"

"Yes it would!"

"I don't see how it should…" he stuck his head back to his shoulders and rolled upside down in the air.

"It isn't proper, Chess."

"Your kind has others help them dress all the time."

"Women have other women help them dress… and you most certainly are not a girl, Chess. What would Hatter think if he knew you were in here while I was unclothed?" Saying his name at that moment only made her even grumpier.

"Who says I am either or?" His eyes gleamed with an unknown insight. Alice just stared at him.

"What?"

"Never mind, never mind." He put his paws over his eyes again, much like he did earlier that afternoon. Only when Alice decided to let the others comment slip did she begin to dress down then on into the ever flowing ruffles of white lace. This time the back was far more intricate that her sundress and required her to begrudgingly ask for the cats quick fixing paws. "Keep your eyes on the job." She snipped.

"I don't have any attraction for flesh. I much prefer the body being covered in something soft and sleek."

"Hmmm." She nodded faintly, watching him from the mirror as he twisted and tied the bodice of the strapless dress, marveling as to why on earth there weren't even any sleeves to begin with. Showing so much flesh to the public…wasn't that considered indecent down here in Wonderland? "Chess…why did hatter make this type of dress for me…" she admired the back layers of smooth fabric as they pooled regally down and molded into a train of lace behind her. The sides were sewn higher with beaded flowers in attempts to make the attire even more voluptuous in appearance.

"It's a newer style. It's all the rage these days. I suppose Tarrant wished to see your shoulders?" He suggested with an innocent look but quickly continued in attempts to subdue the rising steam that was emitting from the embarrassed girl. "It comes with a stole if you are that worried, Alice." He slid to her chest-of-drawers and produced a wispy see through shawl with small intricate designs of flowers sew along the edges. She gave an awed look, glancing from the beautiful piece of clothe to her own appearance.

"It is very handsome….although I fear this is all gone to no avail due to this nest I call hair…"

"Just paint yourself up and put on the extras. I'll gather someone for you." Like that he went poof.

"Uh…" she blinked and looked around. He was being so attentive to her…was it just because the Queen requested it? Even by the orders the Queen, she specifically remembered that the Cheshire didn't exactly savor in delights of taking part in anything too much beyond his own self being. Although, from experience of raising a few generations of cats herself, she had to admit that it didn't make much difference on whether a cat was normal or able to talk, they all seemed self absorbed in one way or another. Which was why she had to question the striped cats motives and in doing so it took her mind off of her latest predicament toward the mad hatter.

So much in fact, that when there was a knock on the door and she rose to answer it, she was startled out of her wits to find shocking green eyes staring back into her own.

"Good afternoon, Al-" Tarrant Hightopp stopped when he seen what she had been wearing. Delightedly surprised at her choice from the gowns he specifically made for special occasions. On closer inspection of the young woman he began to feel his breath slip away from his body as he gaped in marveled curiosity.

Of course the girl had to take it as if he had been staring at her hair. She blushed and quickly while scampering backwards, trying to fruitlessly hide her curly mess. All the mad hatter was trying to accomplish was simply savor this moment to memory. He took in her brightly painted lips and ever so gentle shimmer that poised across her eyelids. Silver speckles caught the melting sun and glittered like dew drops across her cheeks and brow.

While Alice felt as though she were simply an overly pampered lap dog that had to much fluff for its own good….to the hatter she looked like a creature that fell accidental from the heavens.

"Why are you looking so appalled, Alice?" Tarrant snapped into reality and took off his hat respectfully while slipping into the room.

"I…you….my hair." She stated helplessly. She felt so feminine. So vain. In all her travels and of all the men she had ever come across…none other could make her feel so self conscious of her looks as he did just now. He could be basking in her appearance and whispering sweet nothings into her ear and Alice would still be horrified. "Chess has been sitting on my head all day," she complained, "I haven't been able to brush it at all since I've awoken."

"I've brought you here to fix that bush of hers and look what she does? She blames me for her misfortunes." Chess appeared on her bedside and gave a roguish look.

"Chessur," Hatter scolded lightly before setting his hat to the doorknob and coming forward with a light bow. "I am here to help," he offered out a stained and bandaged hand. When she finally made up her mind and took it with a lopsided smile, the mortal noticed for the first time that they seemed a bit more put together than usual. Taking that into account, Alice raised her head to run her gaze along the freshly ironed coat sleeve, up across his shoulders and on to where she paused at his newly acquired ruffled plum that graced his collar rather than his usual misshapen bowtie.

"Hatter…" She leaned back to look him up and down. Of course he was colorful as usual, but his suit was far classier than his usual mismatched look. He gave a nervous glance and seemed to fumble over himself after she hadn't commented.

"You don't like it? I knew I should have gone for the black suit. Black is always in style. When in doubt always go for what is always fashionably appropriate. But of course I didn't. I never sat well with simply just one shade. I always found it boring." When he realized what he was saying his voice became a higher pitch while he fumbled over his words. "Of course anything is wonderful on you, Alice. But you look stunning and not at all boring in YOUR dress. You could wear a potato sack and you would look as dashing as ever! N-not saying the dress looks like a potato sack or that you should wear one….unless of course you wanted to! Then I wouldn't mind at all! Of course, not that it matters what I think- !"

Alice pressed a finger to those frantically moving hot pink colored lips of his and gave her most assuring of smiles.

"You are very handsomely dressed, Hatter. I wouldn't change anything about it….aside from placing your hat back on top of your brow where it belongs." Hatters own nervousness gave Alice a sense of confidence as she squeezed his hand to finally tug him towards her vanity. "Have you got a mask too?" She asked conversationally while sitting down. "And you know how to help me with my hair?"

He nodded twice, showing her he had heard her but wasn't quite able to speak just yet. A hand rose to glide about a stray cascading lock, his mind suddenly lost momentarily as he curled it about his finger.

"Hatter?"

"Whit woods ye loch me tae dae, lassie?" he said in a soft slur while fire began to stain the edges of his green irises.

"I…." she stared at his expression and swallowed slowly, "Whatever you find suitable…."

"As ye wish," he took the liberty of slipping open drawers and rummaging around until he came across things that would help him at his work. Just like hat making and she could only imagine dress making, he swiftly began to pull her locks carefully through a comb. Before long, her hair was completely restyled to fit the elegance that matched the rest of her.

She batted her eyelashes and gave a smile at his work.

"It's perfect…." Although she did not get much time to admire it for she was whisked to her bare feet and twirled a few times where she stood.

"Guid…" The blonde had noticed the more time he spend touching her hair the more his eyes had time to bleed into the deep orange that so commonly graced him when he felt an over flowing amount of emotion. Alice just didn't know what kind at the moment. "Yer hair stays intact." He concluded while keeping her closer, longer than Alice felt he needed, while inspecting his handy work. "Hmmm…" He brushed away and went about selecting various accessories to adorn her body. She wasn't quite sure what to say about that. He was neither yelling nor flopping about in a fit of rage. He was simply helping her get ready for the ball.

So she stayed quiet and lifted a hand or shifted in her spot when he barked an order. She shivered yet again when he slipped a simple chain with a small Celtic ornament about her collar.

"Are ye braw?" he murmured which caused Alice to jump and blush in surprised.

"Bra?" she finally turned and gave him a look, "Bra? Are you asking if I have my undergarments on because I find that a bit personal….._loon_." which from what she gathered from her travels about the world, meant 'boy' in translation from the Scottish tongue. She distinctly caught both embarrassment and amusement flickering upon his face before he chuckled.

"Ah speart if ye waur freezing, lass…ye waur shiverin' up a st'rm 'at ye waur."

"I'm fine." She lied while moving away to search for some fitting slippers. Her gloves, she noticed, were a pale red…which not only matched her lipstick but also adorned accessories in Hatters own attire. "I never knew Hatters liked carrying swords around," she lifted a bit of her dress to slip each foot into ruby colored slippers.

"Nae until noo…" there was such spite in his voice that Alice's gaze snapped up to look at him in confusion.

"Oh?"

" Come, Alice…thaur is much tae teel ye in th' wee time we hae affair th' baa."

He whisked her away so charismatically that it left her speechless again. She hadn't noticed he had snatched up her shawl, nor her mask. What is a girl to do?

…

Ending Notes :

Flutterby- The butterfly was formerly known as flutterby but was changed due to the fact that they were believed to steal milk. Hence, flutter to butter….and it sort of just stuck I suppose. I have been trying to figure out when it was changed but so far I am coming up with nothing. I figured the Underland population still calls them as Flutterbys instead of Butterflys….for originality and the sake of my amusement.

OMG I found this English to Scottish accent translator….and it makes hatter sound soooooo much hotter when he's goin all rogue. Loooooove it

Braw not bra- So…I am sure women didn't call their undergarments bras back then…..but…COME ON that was priceless! I had to do something!

And yes! Tarrant obviously knows his way around Alice's room because he helped the Queen fix it up for her. Poor Alice she never remembers what she is suppose to say or feel with those charming Underland citizens….whether it be the queen or Tarrant.

PLEASE COMMENT~! Chu!


	8. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **

Dear Gods, it's been too long! I am dreadfully sorry. Please don't maim or disembowel me! Summer had been a bit odd and now I am back to college. I do indeed still have a much bigger plot instore for this fanfiction if anyone has cared to keep tabs over the past months.

I would also like to thank everyone for the 100 reviews! That's amazing! I am so glad you all like it so far.

Please note… that when I began this fanfiction it was the few days after AIW had come out in theatres so there are obvious miscalculations in the names and titles of either places or people of Tim Burtons AIW. I had very little resources in research at the time. From hence forth I will do my best to make each chapter as pristine as possible.

Also I would like to outwardly thank everyone who corrected me on the name of the garb that Alice wears in the first few chapters of 'Listen to Your Heart'; however, I would also like to point out that, while I try my best to research everything as much as possible, I am bound to have mistakes here and there. So the garb went from Kimono to Hanfu. I am not sure if the Hanfu is the correct term for the garb I envisioned her wearing but I am neither Chinese, a history nor have I gotten a straight answer from anyone on what it may be called. I have many options from people who have reviewed but no option has been the same so I cannot compare for the best results. So for my sake please reframe from commenting on the choice of title I choose to give her garb. I know it is more than likely wrong but I am doing my best. I hope I do not offend I only wish to keep all of you from having to waste your time trying to be considerate only to have it all be wasted.

Thank you for your patience. I apologize again for the late forthcoming. The next chapter will be up shortly. Thank you thank you thank you thank you.

Sincerely,

Willow


	9. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE:

Sorry again for late forthcoming. I hope you all enjoy this turn of events.

…

Chapter 8: The plot thickens…

Alice Kingsleigh was beginning to feel the weight everyone's attention. The sudden amorous frolicking to her side was enough to make her ankles knock and her nerves stand on end. She wasn't use to such adoration in such few short hours. It was a marvel how completely transparent she had been in her own world and yet so flamboyantly sought after within Wonderland. There was a time when she would have jumped at a chance like this, to be the center of attention, but at the moment all she could do was flee from it to the safety of the garden just outside the large marble ballroom.

Of course she had to do a bit of convincing as there were armored chess pieces literally clogging every visible entrance and exit in the entire vicinity. But Alice was just cunning enough to successfully slip by before the pawn had fully comprehended exactly who she was.

It wasn't as though she was running off blindly into a devious plot she had no warning of. She was well aware of her circumstances and the rules of tonight's festivities; Hatter had informed her precisely of what is to be expected and what to anticipate if she should ever be faced with any upsets. She was passively ordered to step back so as the protection of her life could be planned out by others.

Alice never sat well with being told what to do.

It was as pointless as dropping a stone into a lake and expecting it to float. Evil schemes followed her like a plague in Wonderland. She was constantly being plotted against whether she liked it or not and at the moment she would like to think— if given the opportunity— that she could stand up for herself without needless pampering.

So there she was, slipping through the garden hedges like a guilty little girl who was about to be caught having cookies before dinner, and wondering distantly how Hatter would react when he realized she was gone. She didn't want her elusiveness to reflect badly on his person. But really! She was a grown woman.

Turning a corner, Alice leaned against a marble railing to stare up at the twinkling stars. The waxing moon glowing eerily amongst the dark blanketed sky sent soft chills down the mortal's spine. She didn't know why, but she knew something would transpire tonight. Stayne was a slippery thing and, lucky for him, she was a magnet for that sort of character.

At that moment a small rustling of leaves was heard from the white cherry tree standing beside her. She looked up sharply and caught the glint of bright blue orbs as they blinked out of sight.

"…..Chess?" She tilted her head and sighed. She couldn't count on the feline giving her one inch of breathing space, could she? "I'm just getting some fresh air, okay? Don't snitch on me." When there was no answer she peered closer at the tree, "Chess?" Maybe she was just seeing things. When a bird flew out after a few moments of shaking limbs she turned and walked further into the gardens.

The Cheshire cat appeared in the spot she had just departed, a large grin cracking his features before his morphed into a mirror image of her.

"Not bad if I say so myself." He picked up the hem of his skirts and looked between his legs to see a striped tail swishing to and fro. "A bit rusty…but it works…" It was easily covered with the dress he wore so he paid no mind and followed after the real Alice with a skip in his walk— indigo colored eyes enlarging.

The blonde savior of Underland had been caught in rapture of the midnight castle view by the time her doppelganger had arrived to tug at her curls.

"Ouch, hey— ack!" She gave him a double take and stumbled back a few paces to impulsively grab a fallen branch and whap at him.

"Is this any way to treat someone who's trying to protect you?" In the process of dodging he tripped over the layers of white clothe he wore and took her down with him in a giant heap of curls, limbs, lace and indignant screeching. "Alice! Calm down you furless frump!"

"Chess!" She growled, hands itching to pull out his hair. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"

"It's called masquerade, kitten, I thought you knew?"

"Chess…"

"It was Tarrant's idea. He thought if there were two of you and Stayne showed up, perhaps he would pick me over you. For me it would be an easier escape…having evaporating skills and all."

"Okay…point taken. But did you REALLY have to scare me like that?"

"No…it just amuses me." He gave a grin that was very out of character for Alice and pushed her away. "Get off. Now look? Our dresses are all dirty."

"And whose fault is that, Chess?" Alice stood much easier than the feline and fussed with her hair. Her nostrils flared at the grass stain that smudged her thigh. "Hatter made this…" She decided to sigh and allow the anger to escape with it. She was left feeling guilty and tired. "So….now what?"

"Precisely my question," the two Alice's looked up to find Stayne standing with a crooked smirk. "Oh my, clever plan…too bad the execution was a complete and utter flop."

"Stayne…." Both girls stood strait and imitated each other's actions.

"Alice…'s" He bowed mockingly, "Speaking of execution…you really should have killed me those years ago."

"Where's the Red Queen?"

He grinned like a mad man. The knave of hearts had aged many years since she last seen him. Lines and scars creased his face while his hair streaked with white.

"Where she belongs."

"Maybe you should follow her," Chess said evenly and looked at his nails.

"Mmmm…Cheshire cat…I am surprised…I never knew you for getting in the middle of politics." He grabbed the handle of his sword. "Hey Alice…." He said in his usual soft raspy voice. "I would start running if I were you…" He pulled out his sword and swung swiftly at Chess with haphazard thrusts. The feline had no choice but to disappear with a hiss and Stayne rounded on Alice with a wild look in his eyes. "Uuuuuum…I think we have a lot of catching up to do..."

"What do you want from me? You lost don't you get it! Just go and find a new way of living. Revenge only gets people killed!"

"Who says this is revenge, Alice? I am collecting what I was promised by someone much higher of power than your precious White Queen."

"Which is?" She glared and walked backwards slowly.

"You." She gave a shocked look. "Oh come now, Um. Surely you remember those moments we shared…we had chemistry…we can be together again. No Red Queens or Mad Hatters to stop us now… I made sure of it."

"You're insane! I'll never go with you!" Picking up her skirts she made a move to run when her hair was grabbed and twisted. She yelped in pain and was forced to step backwards as Stayne reeled her in with her locks.

"Now now…I think you'd feel differently if we had a little more time to get reacquainted." Her lips pursed and she gave a soft growl. "Good," he forced her head back so that she could look at him. "I like that spunk of yours. I've craved it…and soon enough I'll break it. ACK!" He made strangled choking noises as he buckled to his knees in pain. A grey humanoid arm appeared about his neck, soon followed by a matching body with a blue striped ears poking out amongst a head of feathered mussed hair and a twitching tail to match.

"Get out of here, Alice." Indigo eyes flashed up at her.

"Chess?"

"GO DAMNIT!"

She turned and ran.

…

Okay I've been working at this for a while now. Lol I hope this gets everyone back into the spirit of things. Let me know what you all think. Cheers!


End file.
